Battle Ground Demon Realm
The Demon Realm also called Demon World, is located at the very tip of the universe. It is described as a physical plane opposite of the known universe. The Demon Realm is home to most of the Demon race, who are led by a Makaioshin, the evil equivalent of a Kaioshin. You may battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Ophanim *Zane Ophanim * Health: 191,124.5/220,000 * Strength: 140 * Speed: 110 * Stamina: 290/500 * Mana: 340,000/440,000 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Armored Uniform, Mystic Ring(x2), Mystic Scepter, Health Capsule(x2) * Effects: +30% Physical Damage, +30% Ki Damage, +50% Arcane Damage, +20% Damage Resistance, +50% Mana, +30% Weapon Damage, 2% Bleed * Blast 1: Wonder Wall * Blast 1: Three-Layered Circle: Mirror Water * Blast 2: Phantom Fist * Blast 2: Infinite Projections * Signature: None * Ultimate: Five-Layered Circle: Song of Secrets * Signature Transformation: None Zane * Health: 162,964/220,000 * Strength: 185 * Speed: 195 * Stamina: 450/500 * Mana: 500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: 2 Ninja Swords (earth), combat gloves, armored uniform, magical scepter * Effects: +25% physical damage +50% arcane damage,+20% damage resistance +25% arcane damage resistance (race bonus), 10% Bleed (2 turns remaining) * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: None * Blast 2: None * Signature: None * Ultimate: None * Signature Transformation: Draconic Overblaze Neo Form Fight to 1 HP! * Turn Order: Ophanim, Zane * Ophanim sighs and raises his hands high into the air stretching before spreading his six wings and using them to fly upwards. "A dragon? That's really new, not like it makes a difference." he says as he charges up energy in his wings and begins sending down bloody lances at the dragon piercing it's armor slightly and hailing like needles (10 Dual Swords, 5 hit, 18,018 damage). * Zane smiles after taking the hits. "If that's all you can do this wont be very fun" Zane teleports behind Ophanim and opens with a spinning kick to his head then a swiping kick (2 kicks, both miss) to his legs before appearing above him with his dual swords attacking with a spinning slash rotating in the air 6 times before slashing him with the spin throwing him back to the ground and ending with throwing his swords at Ophanim on the ground. (8 dual swords, 7 hit, 24,475.5 damage, 2% Bleed inflicted) * Ophanim takes the slashes and stops the last one with his finger. "Jeez, you went and ruined my suit! That's not funny man, not at all. Also, your breath stinks, might wanna grab a mint." he says as he points at the Dragon and charges something in the ground and unleashes five large earthquakes onto the Dragon as the Stalagmites stab up through the opponent getting them away from him before he opens his wings and unleashes his bloody spears (5 Seismic Stalgmite 2 hit, 10% Bleed inflicted for 2 turns, 5 Dual Sword Attacks, all hit, 39,018 damage). * Zane makes the Stalagmites that hit him explode and he smiles "Aww come on thats not very nice". Zane teleport behind him "Besides this has only just begun". Zane then apears back where he was before rushing at Ophanim again disappearing before reaching him. Zane then appears beside him to kick for his head to disappear before it connects. HE followed this by appearing on the other side kicking his legs but repeats his last action before appearing inf front of him punching his gut as the other two kicks make contact (1 punch and 2 kicks). Zane follows up with a spinning twin sword slash with two rotations leading to a spinning kick to his head. After this kick he spins to kick his head form the other side. (2 twin sword slashes and 2 kicks). Zane then uses his swords to slash him twice before kicking him away. (2 twin sword slashes and a kick) Category:Other World Category:Other World Battle Grounds